


Nightmares of Midnight

by WolfKomoki



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Memory Loss, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Jethro it had been three years since that thing reared it's ugly head on planet Midnight. For Merlin it had been two thousand years. He still has nightmares about it.<br/>Jethro's memories as Merlin were completely suppressed until now.<br/>The Doctor returns him to Camelot where Jethro slowly adjusts to Merlin's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin and Doctor Who are owned by BBC.

          It had been years since that thing had reared its ugly head. Jethro was still affected by it. The Doctor would often hear him crying out in his sleep in the Tardis and would come running on cue to wake him from his nightmares.

Jethro wasn’t sleeping tonight. This much was certain.

          He heard The Doctor pacing through the Tardis. Soon he sat against the wall and closed his eyes as a vision played in his mind.

 _“ O **Drakon. Non didlkai. Kari miss, epsipass imalla krat. Katostar abore ceriss. Katicur. Me ta sentende divoless. Kar… krisass**_!” _Merlin used magic to stop a dragon. It was attacking some people within a castle. His eyes turned gold as he began to speak in the ancient Dragon tongue._

          Jethro blinked as he broke free of the vision. He had been having them a lot lately since he made him his companion. Jethro stared at his face in the mirror. His eyes had turned gold briefly before returning to their natural color. He lay in his bed, closing his eyes as he went to sleep.

_“Doctor snap out of it!” Jethro screamed._

_“Doctor snap out of it!” The Doctor mimicked._

Jethro screamed which is when the Doctor ran into his room.

          “Shhh Shhh Shhh! It’s alright, you’re safe!” He called as he held Jethro in an effort to comfort him. Eventually he woke with a scream as the Doctor continued to comfort him.

When Jethro calmed down, he slumped back against the wall as another vision played in his mind. _Merlin was met by Mordred._

_“You fear me Emrys don’t you?” He had asked when he first met him._

                    “Jethro?” The Doctor asked while waving his hands in his face. When he didn’t respond, he used his Sonic Screwdriver on his head. Bzzzrt!

          “Ow! What was that for?” Jethro complained.

          “Sorry I may have put it on a high setting.” The Doctor apologized.

          “What’s the matter? You’ve been acting strange since we got back from Midnight.” The Doctor asked.

          “The thing is Doctor, I’ve been having these visions. Memories that I shouldn’t have. And yet I clearly remember Camelot as if I were there.” Jethro told him. The Doctor felt his hearts break at these words. He would travel with Jethro forever, until he outlived The Doctor.

          Now that he had his memories back it was wrong of him to force him to stay.

          “I can take you back if you want.” He was trying not to cry as he spoke these words.

          “Hey, don’t cry this isn’t goodbye.” Jethro told him as The Doctor took control of the keys. _Vworrrp Vworrrp Vworrp_

The Tardis landed and Jethro had used his magic to look outside before leaving.

_The outside was completely calm. Arthur and the knights were fighting a Cockatrice or a creature that was part dragon part rooster._

_He searched for his other self. His other self was nowhere to be found._ With that he cut off his vision and changed into the clothes he wore when he was Merlin. He stared into the mirror and sighed when he was met by cold, black, lifeless eyes. He took off the gold necklace he was wearing and put on his scarf.

          He watched as the black in his eyes faded and turned to a blue color, completing his transformation to Merlin. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. His outward appearance was fine and all but his eyes were still lifeless. When he was Merlin he was a happy person, but when Elyan died that, that was the last straw.

          He remembered when The doctor had shown in that blue box of his. He was in his ninth regeneration at that time.

          “Oh, hello!” He had greeted. He offered him to be his companion and dear God, he needed it. Merlin had lost his memories of Camelot and as such he became Jethro. It wasn’t until he boarded the space ship to Midnight that his memories began to resurface.

          He still remembers the horror of watching a complete stranger throw themselves out of the ship with Sky as they sacrificed themselves. And with that Merlin walked out of the Tardis and found himself staring at the Lake as he watched the Tardis fade. _Vworrrp Vworrrp Vworrrp_

Merlin waved goodbye as he stared into the open sky.

Soon he started to travel to Camelot by foot. Arthur was the only person he remembered and he had to get to him, if nothing else.

He was walking until nightfall and he found himself in a place called Ealdor.

          “Merlin! You’re alright!” Hunith exclaimed as she ran over to him and hugged him.

          “Um, hello.” He didn’t have any idea of who this woman was.

          “Merlin, it’s me Hunith! Tell me you haven’t forgotten your own mother?” She gasped.

          “I’m sorry I’m afraid I don’t remember you.” Merlin apologized.

          “No matter. You’re okay and that’s all that matters.” Hunith smiled as she made food for the both of them. After Merlin ate the food he rested for the night, fully intending on continuing his journey to Camelot.

The next morning he packed some food and supplies and continued his journey. He made it there in three days time. He had abandoned his magic long ago and he couldn’t remember how to use it. He didn’t really know if he even wanted to. The first place he stopped was Arthur’s chambers.

          Arthur dropped his armor in complete shock when he saw Merlin walk through the door. Merlin could feel his magic swirling around in his head but he still didn’t activate it.

          “Merlin!” He gasped as he ran over to him and wrapped his arms around him.

          “Where have you been? Everyone thinks you’re dead it’s been ten years!” Arthur gasped. _Oh, it’s been longer than that, my friend._ He thought.

          “Sire I—you’ve found him?” Arthur’s new servant gasped. Merlin looked at the servant and watched as a man with long black hair and black eyes walked into the room.

          “Merlin!” Gwaine exclaimed.

 

.


	2. Chapter 2

          Merlin stared at the strange man that called his name—well his original name. He searched his brain for any memory of this man. Nope, nothing.

          “I’m sorry, do I know you?” Merlin asked.

          “It’s me Gwaine! Ah, no matter. You’re okay and that’s all that matters.” He smiled as he hugged him. Soon enough, he let go. Merlin was next approached by Percival.

          “You’re alive!” He exclaimed as he gave him a hug. Jethro was not much on hugs and Merlin felt uncomfortable.

          “Okay a man has to breathe!” Merlin complained.

          “Sorry.” Percival apologized as he let go. Leon was the next to hug Merlin.

          “Hello. I’m alive.”Jethro muttered as he let go. Next was Lancelot, and Elyan.

          “Is that everyone?” Jethro finally asked.

          “We’re just happy you’re alive Merlin and yes.” Elyan smiled. Merlin’s magic begged to be used again. He felt it in his mind, aching to be let out.

_No, I refuse. It just brings more trouble than it’s worth._ He thought. He had been without magic for two thousand years. No more living in fear, no more worrying that his head would be chopped off, no more worrying that he would burn. Yes, it was nice not having to worry.

          Still, he didn’t want to be here anymore. He missed The Doctor, and more importantly, he missed the twenty-seventh century.

          “Are you listening to me? _Merlin_!” Arthur called.

          “Sorry, what?” Merlin asked, finally snapping out of his thoughts.

          “Are you sure you’re alright Merlin?” Arthur asked as he put a hand on his shoulder.

          “It’s just…I miss someone.” He finally admitted.

          “A girl? Well, where is she?” Arthur asked.

          “A man actually.” Merlin sighed.

          “Oh.”Arthur said in understanding.

          “You see I like him, but I don’t think he feels the same.” Merlin admitted.

          “Well then, go tell him!” Arthur smiled, thinking he was in Camelot.

          “The thing is, I don’t know _where_ he’s gone, and I don’t know _when_ he’ll be back.” Merlin told him, not mentioning the Tardis and the fact that he’s from the future and barely remembers anything from this life.

          “Do you know his address? Maybe you could send a letter!” Arthur smiled, trying to cheer him up.

Merlin’s eyes dropped to the ground.

          “He doesn’t have an address.” He sighed.

          “So he’s homeless then?” Arthur asked.

          “No, he’s more of a nomad.” Merlin told him. It wasn’t a total lie, he did move around a lot.

          “Ah.” Arthur finally understood. Jethro thought of his parents. Had they even missed him when he ran off with The Doctor? Or did they disown him when they found out? They had made it clear that they didn’t like him.

          He frowned when his magic tried to surface again. He quickly became frustrated. Jethro started running, and running, and running until he was at Avalon lake. Sighing, he released his magic as his eyes turned gold as the magic that longed to be released poured out of his body.

          The magic was warm, and comforting. Suddenly the magic stopped and he traveled away from the lake until he was in a forest. Sighing, he lay on the grass, closing his eyes as he let his memories come through.

_The memories played in his mind, slowly, almost as if they were in slowmotion._ He lay there for six hours when suddenly he heard something.

_Vworrrp Vworrrp Vworrrp._

The Doctor landed the Tardis in the forest. He looks to see Jethro—Merlin--on the ground with his eyes closed. He walked out of the Tardis, and grabbed Merlin as he put him inside. Once he did that he put him in his bed, and put a cool rag on his forehead.

          He was out for several hours before he slowly started to come around. When he finally did open his eyes, he was surprised to see the inside of the Tardis.

          “Ah, you’re awake! I was starting to worry about you!” The doctor smiled. Merlin rolled his eyes as he stepped outside.

          “Great, now I’ve got to go back and deal with the prat.” He muttered as he walked towards the door.

          “But you’re just going to leave, just like that?” The Doctor asked. Merlin paused. Oh, he wanted to leave this place behind, and never look back as he traveled with The Doctor. The only problem was that he missed Arthur, so damn much.

          “I... I’d like to but…” He sighed and summoned a blue ball of energy in his hand. His eyes turned gold as he did so.

          “That’s amazing!” The Doctor gasped.

          “Can I touch it?” He asked.

          “I’m not sure.” Merlin admitted. The doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and used it on the ball. _Bzzzrt!_

The ball was harmless enough and The Doctor put his hands on it.

The ball was cold, except for the part where the energy met his hands.

There it was like a mild shock of electricity, which hasn’t been invented yet.

          Merlin felt weak and that was when the ball suddenly disappeared. The Doctor suddenly noticed that he was as white as a sheet.

          “You alright?” He asked with concern. Unbeknownst to The Doctor, Merlin was using all his strength to keep the ball safe as it could easily electrocute him.

          “Jethro—Errr Merlin?” The Doctor asked when he didn’t respond. Merlin collapsed and that was when The Doctor caught him before his head hit the floor.

          “MERLIN!” He screamed as he tried waking him.

          “Come on.” He tried gently patting his face. Nothing.

          “Wake up!” He screamed in his ear. That didn’t work either. He sighed and picked him up. He was lighter than you’d think. He carried him to the bed and put him down.

          “You could’ve told me if it was too much.” He sighed. Merlin woke three hours later.

          “Oh hey Doctor.” He yawned.

          “You could’ve told me it was too much.” The Doctor scolded him.

          “I know but you seemed so happy so I kept it going.” Merlin admitted.

The doctor sighed.

          “What am I going to do with you?” He asked.

 

         

                  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this chapter quite a bit. Here are some deleted scenes for this chapter:  
> Originally with Merlin/Jethro's conversation with Arthur about The Doctor he was going to admit his love for him. I omitted this because I couldn't see where that conversation would go after that.  
> " “Ah.” Arthur finally understood. Jethro thought of his parents. Had they even missed him when he ran off with The Doctor? Or did they disown him when they found out? They had made it clear that they didn’t like him."  
> At this point Jethro originally screamed with frustration.  
> Arthur then tries to calm him to no avail.  
> Another omitted scene was The Doctor showing up in the Tardis and Arthur going inside.  
> This was omitted because: Arthur would naturally assume that a blue box that appeared out of thin air was sorcery.  
> And he definitely wouldn't go into a random box that he thinks belongs to a sorcerer!


End file.
